fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maeda Asuka
Maeda Asuka (or Ava Kitley in the English dub) is the main protagonist of Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. She is a 15-year-old girl, in her first year of high school. Asuka is part of the group of legendary warriors Pretty Cure, as Cure Dawn. Her catchphrase is "A new tomorrow is coming!" (新しい明日が来ている！''Atarashī ashita ga kite iru!). Appearance Asuka has fuchsia eyes and shoulder length, peach orange hair that curls up at the tips, worn in a half ponytail with a pink bow. As Cure Dawn, her eye color remais the same, while her hair becomes dawn pink. She wears it on a high ponytail, with a large dark pink bow. Asuka wears a dress with a white top, fluffy light pink sleeves and a big pink bow, with her sunrise brooch. The skirt of the dress is composed of an underskirt colored with an ombre of blue to orange, and a fluffy bright pink overskirt. She also wears a light pink bracelet with white fluffy lace, similar to a cloud, and her shoes are composed of high heel pink sandals. Personality Asuka is a first year student at Blue Bay College, who is very upbeat, bubbly, and optimistic. However, she can also be very impulsive and reckless, and constantly hurts other people's feelings by speaking before thinking. Still, she tries her best to be kind. Asuka has always wanted to fly, and she feels like someday she will achieve her dream. Asuka is considered to be rather silly, clumsy and reckless by everyone around her. She can also be frustrated if things don't go as planned. She is always excited to try new things, no matter how hard they may seem, and she is known for her determination and bright mood. In the beginning of the series, Asuka used to think that everything would always work out perfectly if you had optimism. Later on, she understands that while things aren't always the way people want them to be, sometimes that's for the best, and it will make you into a stronger and better person. History Asuka was born in Kyoto, Japan, where she lived with her parents until she was fifteen. From a young age, she has always enjoyed watching the sunrise, which she has stated to be her favorite time of day, and dreamed of someday flying and touching the clouds. When she was fifteen, Asuka moved to Blue Bay City, and was excited to be in a new town and make new friends. A weird first day On her first day of school, Asuka woke up earlier than she expected, at four in the morning. Although she knew it would be best for her if she went back to sleep and rested until it was time to go to school, she stayed up to watch the sunrise. After it had risen, she quickly fell back into slumber, and only awakened again at eight. Asuka rushed to get ready for school, but despite her efforts she was late. The teacher was understanding, but some of her classmates still made fun of her, including Saito Yoko. Asuka was rather embarassed at the event, even after the responsible Akiyama Natsuki stood up for her. She spent the rest of the day trying her best to make some friends. At first, she started a conversation with another new student, Takahashi Miku. Although the later was very shy, they became friends, and spent lunch time together. When classes were over, the two bid farewell and Asuka left school to walk back home. As she was walking and thinking about her first day at school, the sun was suddenly covered. People in the streets, herself included, started panicking at the unpredicted eclipse. In middle to the chaos, Asuka ran into Apollo and Diana, two fairies from Skylar sent by its queen to find the legendary Pretty Cure. Though Apollo is annoyed at Asuka for bumping into him, Diana senses a strong energy coming from her, and says she must be one of the Pretty Cure. Apollo insults her, saying there's no way such a clutz would be a legendary warrior, and they engage in a heated discussion. However, their fight is interrupted by Zenaku, who is causing the eclipse. He starts running after the trio, in order to get the two fairies and prevent them from finding the Pretty Cure. As they try to escape, the three end up hiding behind a fountain. Still panicking and not knowing what to do, Asuka tries to wake herself up. Diana then proceeds to tell her the story of Skylar, the kingdom above the clouds, and how it was peaceful before the king died and his oldest daughter, Yasu, decided to stop time forever so that she would never lose anything else. To save the world and protect the fate of all humanity, her younger sister, Aya, sent her away. But she recruited an army, the Eclipsa, to fight against the new generation of Pretty Cure. In an attempt to help, Asuka goes up to Zenaku and tries to fight him, failing terribly. However, her will to give everything she has in exchange for the future of the world makes both Apollo and Diana see the true potential to become a warrior in her soul, and Diana gives her a Light Brooch, telling her to channel all her optimism into it. After doing as told, she turns in Cure Dawn, the protector of the morning skies, and now has the strength to fight against Zenaku. After proclaiming how she will never allow anyone to take away the fate of the people, she defeats him using her attacks, and he goes back to Skylar. Diana praises Asuka on her skills, and says she was destined to become a cure. Apollo then tells her that she's the first of the four cures to appear, and that they must find three more, along with the twenty four Rays of Light, that will grant the key to opening the Sealed Gate to Skylar. Bonding While finally adapting to being a cure, Asuka was still having trouble at school because of Saito Yoko, a girl who made fun of her clumsiness and silliness. She was upset that Yoko could draw, pain, play the piano and also got good grades without even trying. One day, the two of them were paired up by the teacher. Relationships Maeda Honoka - Asuka and her mother get along rather well, despite Honoka's down-to-earth nature contrasting with her daughter's airheaded behavior. Still, Honoka loves Asuka very much, and wants what's best for her. Maeda Yuuki - Yuuki is a very loving and playful father to Asuka. Whenever she's sad, he'll try his best to cheer her up. They are often telling each other jokes. Saito Yoko - At first, Asuka held a grudge against Yoko for making fun of her on the first day of school, and was annoyed because Yoko could do anything without even trying or caring. However, when they found out she was part of the Pretty Cure, they started working together, and warmed up to each other. Yoko apologized for being aloof and rude. Later, Asuka refers to Yoko as one of her best friends, and is shown to care a lot about her. Takahashi Miku - Miku was Asuka's first friend at school, because they were both new and still had no friends. When Miku learned she was part of the Pretty Cure and refused to join for thinking of herself as useless, it was Asuka who told her how much she admired Miku's talents, convincing her to join. Miku said she considered Asuka to be her closest friend, and wished to be as optimistic as her in the future. They get along really well. Akiyama Natsuki - In the first day of school, it was Natsuki who defended Asuka from other students, and Asuka has been grateful ever since. Like the rest of the class, she is very impressed with Natsuki's imposing attitude, but they aren't close. When they find out she's also part of the Pretty Cure, their bond strenghtens, and Natsuki starts to realize she doesn't have to be so harsh on others. Himura Tsubasa - When Tsubasa was still aligned to the Eclipsa, she and Asuka were enemies. However, when the Pretty Cure helped her get free from her regret, Tsubasa joined the team. Asuka still didn't trust her completely, but Miku showed her that Tsubasa truly wanted to help. From then on, they started helping each other, and Asuka tried her best to make her feel welcome. Apollo - Though Apollo is sometimes too agitated and is constantly rushing the group and pushing them to their limits, Asuka knows he's just trying to help and doesn't want anyone to be in danger. They're good friends. Diana - She often treats Asuka kindly, and they're usually on good terms, though sometimes when Asuka speaks without thinking she hurts Diana's feelings. Still, they share a close bond and are protective of one another. Cure Dawn '"Like the first ray of light in the morning, I’ll give hope to everyone! Cure Dawn!"' 朝の最初の光線のように、私は皆に希望を与えます！ キュアドーン！ ''Asa no saisho no kōsen no yō ni, watashi wa mina ni kibō o ataemasu! Kyua Dōn! Cure Dawn (キュアドーン Kyua Dōn) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Asuka. She is the legendary warrior of the morning sky, who has the power of the dawn light. Attacks Cure Dawn's attacks use the power of the sky, light, weather, sun and moon. Dawn Blaze '''is Cure Dawn's main and first attack. '''Bright Dawn Blaze is a stronger version of Dawn Blaze. Crescent Blaze is Cure Dawn's main attack in Astral Mode. Astral Wand is Cure Dawn's weapon in Astral Mode, which can be used to complement her other attacks and perform combos. Astral Heaven is the group attack in Astral Mode, using of all the cures' powers. Nimbus Rise Wind is Cure Dawn's main attack in Nimbus Mode. Full Nimbus Storm '''is the group attack in Nimbus Mode. '''Celestial Light '''is the final attack the cures perform, using all the light within their hearts and the power of the full sky. Transformation Asuka inserts her Light Brooch in the Cloud Box, which opens to reveal a rainbow. Asuka picks the color pink and uses a makeup brush to form a light spiral, initiating the transformation. She's surrounded by clouds. Once the clouds on her head dissipate, her hair is revealed to have turned pink and to be on a ponytail, and a single cloud remains, forming a small crown. Etymology '''Asuka: asu can mean both "tomorrow" and "to fly", and ka means "fragrance", as well as "bird". Maeda: mae ''means "forward" or "front", and ''da means "field". Ava: the name comes from the Latin word avis, which means "bird". Kitley: the surname comes from Middle English kyte, meaning "the bird of prey", and leah, which means "clearing". Songs Asuka's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Saito Yoko, Takahashi Miku, Akiyama Natsuki and Himura Tsubasa. * Rise Of The Dreams * Let's Fly! Duets * 'We're Together Today! '(Along with the voice actresses for Saito Yoko, Takahashi Miku and Akiyama Natsuki) * 'The Light Inside Our Hearts '(Along with the voice actresses for Saito Yoko, Takahashi Miku, Akiyama Natsuki and Himura Tsubasa) * 'Radiant Feelings '(Along with the voice actress for Saito Yoko) Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters